A different life
by Ashabel
Summary: My name is Katniss Willow volunteer of District 2. What if Katniss was not born in District 12 what if she was born in District 2. What if she had different parents and had friends, and was raised to kill. Can she still win the games. Rating may change


**A/N: Hope you enjoy :) Sorry about grammar and spelling if interested in beta reading for me PM :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to respectful owners**

When I wake up it's quiet in my house. Even if its the day of the reaping my mother still has too work. Being the leader of district 2 will do that. My name is Katniss Willows and today is the day I volunteer for the Hunger Games. I decide to get up and take a shower and pull on some basic clothes while I go visit my best friend who by luck circumstances will be my mentor this year.

When I'm dressed I slip out my house in the center of district 2 and head towards the Victors Village. My best friend and I always take our weekly run, and that did not stop when she won the games last year. I reach her house in the Victors Village and notice she already waiting for me. The village is a few minuets from where I live so its not really that much effort to get there.

She runs up to me and embraces me "Hey Katniss!"

"Hey Clove." I smile hugging her back.

Clove won then games at just 14 the only other to do so being Finnick Odair. But Clove now had the title of youngest Victor ever being a months younger than him when she won the games. Finnick turned 1,5 a month after his games. Where Clove had just turned 14 when she went to the games. But this year would be my year, and clove has made sure of it. I'm in the academy, But apart from that Clove has been training me personally.

We have taken off running now laughing at this or that.

Wondering what useless tributes district 12 would be sending this year. We have been running for which seems like two hours when we stop to eat. Clove brought then food this week the pair of us taking it on turns.

Their was a reason the pair of us was so close however. Clove she was amazing at knife throwing and hand to hand combat. Me archery and survival skills. Unlike most of the other districts we in District 2 had permission to hunt around our district and on the out skirts. We diet even have much of a fence closing off our district like most of the others. It was partly thanks to then survival skills clove won her games. When there was a Mutt attack and they destroyed most of the food supplies. The tributes had to start hunting and gathering.

We worked amazing together and it was decided one yea shed go to the games the next I. We didn't care what order as we both knew we would win.

I'm currently resting my head on cloves lap and were laughing about this or that.

Sometimes there been something more there between me and Clove but its something neither of us want to properly address. Well not yet any way. Clove well ever since we met she and I have been like sisters to me I don't have a sister but me and clove are as close as to friends could possibly be. I could say with out a doubt I love her but not say what kind of love.

Soon we decided it's best we go get ready. Clove because she needs to be on the stage me because I need to be in the square.

We reach my house and Clove takes me completely by surprise and kisses me on the cheek before running into the distance.

"Crazy girl." I say and enter my house.

My mother must be at the square already getting the official's from the Capitol and my father must be there as well as he's not home when I get in. I slip into a gold clouded dress that goes well with my hair and brings out my green eyes. Even now its best to look good, sponsors are still

Watching. I slip into a pair of matching flat shoes and notice by the time I'm ready I might as well head to the square.

 **(TIME SKIP!)**

So comes the time and a young blonde woman is standing on stage. She only started as an escort last year.

"Lady's first." Daisy Treasure says.

She pulls out a slip and reads out. "Mildred Smith." The girl of 12 walks forward and when she asks for volunteers I instantly step forward. Up on stage I see my mother who could not look prouder.

She asks my name and I say it clearly and proudly to the crowd. "Katniss Willows."

She then proceeds to reads the boys name out. But by a stroke of luck its the boy who was selected by the training center this year. He was older he must be 18 and this is the final year he can enter. Me and Clove entering out our age is a rarity but were the best there is of the girls.

We soon rushed off stage to say goodbye to friends and loved ones. The two hours soon fly bye and I find my self in my room on the train, getting dressed for dinner.

At Dinner I sit next to Clove, me and Cato already have a strategy pick off the compirion tell its just our career pack. Kill the rest of our group, and fight for the final honour. Cato knows not to under estimate me he knows I was selected to be here. If he dared to under estimate me it would be his last mistake.

We enter the lounge car to watch the TV. I am sitting next to Clove. Cato mentor next to her and Cato next to him and Daisy in an arm chair. As the Capitol seal appears and we being to watch the reaping recap.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review :) I have used the film ages for the charchters as well as making Katniss a year younger.**


End file.
